Camp Keeper: The quest for Magic
by SeeSkiesOf2955C
Summary: What if it turned out that the kingdom keepers were all demigods. And what if the overtakers teamed up with the giants to help defeat them. (really bad summary just please read it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Dillard's Pov**

Dillard was running out of time. He had three days before he left for New York. Three days before the emergency extraction. And he still hadn't told them. That was why he was throwing a party. His mother was on a business trip she wouldn't know. He'd invited all seven of them. Five keepers plus two Fairlies. Seven demigods. Not the greatest number. Especially for an extraction. Especially seven very important demigods.

Finn showed up first. He lived next door so it was expected. Then Charlene and Maybeck. They had insisted that they had met each other on the way in but neither boy was buying it. Then came Willa, then Philby then finally Jess and Amanda who had had to walk.

"Lets play truth or dare." Charlene had suggested. They had all agreed (the boys rather begrudgingly) and Charlene had started. "Amanda truth or dare?" she had asked grinning. Amanda had thought about it for a while weighing the pros and cons before selecting dare. "I dare you to sit in Finn's lap." Charlene said giggling.

**Amanda's Pov**

Amanda blushed bright red but nodded. She glanced at Finn who shrugged. "Why not." He said. She bit her lip and stood walking over to where Finn was seated cross-legged on the floor. She sat down in his lap. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Charlene and Willa giggled more. She looked around the circle her eyes settling on Dillard. "Dillard truth or dare?" She asked. He selected truth. She noted his hands were shaking. "What's your biggest secret?" She asked. He opened his mouth to answer when a crash came from above as if something large had landed on the ceiling and a small boy fell into the fire place.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazels poc

Hazel had been excited when she had found out they were going to Florida. It was the perfect place for lessons on being modern. That and she really wanted to go to Disney. But plans had changed and there she was sitting in the infirmary nursing her boyfriend after he had gotten knocked out in a fight against some rather interesting monsters. Did Disney Villains count as monsters. They weren't mortals that was for sure.

The plan had been simple. Travel to Florida. Get there three days early so they could have a few days of downtime in Orlando then on the third day pull off the extraction and head back to New York. It was a rather large group. Seven unclaimed demigods plus one son of Hermes. There were seven of them and only eight rooms on the Argo II. They would have to share. It was a minor inconvenience. Leo had showed them bunks that pulled down from the ceiling just in case. There wouldn't be a shortage of beds. Piper had said it reminded her of a cruise ship. Annabeth and Percy had agreed with her but when asked if they had been on a cruise had said no. No one had asked for further explanation.

They had arrived on time with little delay from monsters. Leo had docked the ship somewhere safe and they had headed to their various resorts. It had been Pipers idea to go to Disney. Most of them had had strange childhoods (the most normal being Frank's) and none but Piper had been to a Disney park. Leo and Annabeth on the run, Jason at camp, Percy's mom working two jobs to keep them fed (not to mention smelly Gabe), Frank in canada, and Hazel dead. To put it lightly none of them had had the time.

Hazel and Frank had been staying at Port Orleans Resort. Hazel had nearly cried when they got there. It reminded her so much of her old home. It had been a magical hour and a half. Then they were attacked. Hazel didn't really know what to think about voodoo. Or t least she hadn't. People had called her mother a voodoo witch but until now she hadn't thought it was real. Hard to ignore black magic when a voodoo witch doctor is chasing you and your boyfriend.

Dr Facileir had attacked both Hazel and Frank while they were exploring their resort. Similar things had happened to the others. Percy and Annabeth were found by Ursula, Jason and Piper by Jafar, Leo had been on the Argo II having gone back after checking into his room. They had overlooked him.

They had all met back at the ship and had quickly discussed the situation. That was when the Evil Queen showed up. the following battle ad left Piper literally speechless and Frank knocked out. The curse on Piper had worn off and the group had decided it was best to push their plans ahead and start the extraction immediately. Hazel was now waiting for Frank to wake up as they made their way to Dillards home. The arranged pick up spot.

Hazel felt them start to descend. Suddenly they plummeted and hit the ground hard. There was a very audible crunch and when Hazel looked out the window the stern of the ship was laying on the roof of a house. Hazel made a mental note never to step foot in a car Leo was driving then she headed up to the deck to see what had happened.

Annabeth was pacing the deck cursing in Greek. Hazel had a basic knowledge of the language and thought she could make out the words "little flaming idiot" and "who does he think he is Santa Claus?" Percy stood there watching her with an amused look on his face. "Leo fell overboard." He pointed off the side of the ship. "and into the chimney." Hazel didn't question how it was possible. They were talking about Leo. Jason and Piper emerged from behind Hazel. "Well then." Piper said. "We cant exactly go and ring the doorbell can we?" Hazel nodded. She was pretty sure that it would still be weird to crash a flying ship into someone's house then walk right up and ring the doorbell as if nothing had happened. "Then we'll have to follow him." Percy said.

Willa's Pov

Willa screamed. She had been sitting in front of the fireplace and when the boy had come crashing down like a tiny Santa Claus she had been showered in grime and ash. The Keepers were on their feet in a heart beat all staring at the boy who looked more like an elf than Santa himself. He was Latino with curly black hair and pointed ears. He looked around at all of them and grinned. Willa noticed his eyes stayed fixated on her for a moment longer as well as Charlene (although Willa couldn't tell if he was staring at Charlene's face or not.) Phiby must have noticed too because he pushed her behind him protectively. It would have annoyed Willa if she weren't so shocked by the boy's sudden arrival.

"Hello!" The boy said cheerfully grinning mischievously and waving at the group. Willa saw Dillard out of the corner of her eye. His face was as pale as a sheet. "L-Leo you're early. I still haven't explained the situation." He stammered. The boy Leo just grinned. "No worries man. Uncle Leo can help tell the newbies."

"Tell us what?" Willa demanded finding her voice before the rest of the Keepers. Leo opened his mouth then shut it. "Okay maybe I'm not the best man for the job." He said running his hand through his hair. Before anyone could respond more ash rained down into the room as five more people came down it. One by one each of them stood brushing soot off of their clothes and taking in the scene. Three girls and two boys all around 16. One of the girls stepped forward. She had dirty blonde curls and piercing grey eyes. She glared at Leo who scurried to stand awkwardly behind a tall blond haired blue eyed boy and an exotic looking girl with brown hair and eyes that seemed to shift colors making it hard for Willa to tell what their true color was. Dillard looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "Annabeth you're two days early!" He said. "They don't know anything." The boy named Leo put in cautiously.

The blonde looked at the others who all nodded. "Dillard it'll have to wait. We were attacked. It isn't safe in Orlando." Willa tried again. "What is going on?" She asked. Annabeth as Dillard had called her seemed to notice the Keepers for the first time. She looked at Willa with a cool calculating gaze. Willa stared right back at her. They stayed like that until the blonde looked away. "We can explain later. We need to get on the ship." She said to no one in particular. A boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes interrupted her. "Um, Annabeth. They deserve an explanation." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes but nodded. He turned to the group. "Um, Hi. I'm Percy." He said. Willa rolled her eyes. "Just tell us what is going on." She said. He nodded "Um, right. So do you guys believe in gods?"


	3. Chapter 3

Willa's POV

Willa stared at the boy. She opened her mouth but before she could respond Maybeck did for her. "Excuse me?" He said looking the boy straight in the eye. Percy smirked and repeated himself. "Do you belive in gods?" He asked with a completely straight face. "No, not capital G God." He said before Maybeck could respond "Gods with an s"

Maybeck was silent so Willa stepped in. "Like Greek Gods? They were polytheistic." She said. Percy looked at her strangely. "Exactly like Greek gods." He said impressed. "They're real." He added quickly.

That was when Jess screamed. More aptly that was when a seventh party came down the chimney. He was tall and well built with a kind face. Chinese by the looks of it. He seemed rather annoyed. One look at him and Jess sreamed bloody murder. She was pointing at his head. More or less. "Flames." She said before crumpling. She wouldve hit the floor it if werent for Dillard who swooped to catch her head before impact.

The room was silent until Amanda spoke up. "I belive you." She said quietly to Percy. "but what does it have to do with us?" She had crouched down on the floor next to her "Sister" and was staring at the newcomers with respect. Percy seemed relived to be able to return to the topic. "We are demigods. Childern of the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. We think that you seven." He gestured to the Keepers. "are too."

Jess's Pov

Jess was dreaming again. the same dream as before but clearer. Before she had seen the one. The tall boy with flames dancing around him. Had no one else seen them? Now she could see them all. Each of them shrouded in the filmy aura she had seen around them in real life. They were fighting something. What she didn't know. She did know that it had something to do with the Keepers especially the two fairlies.

"Jess." She heard someone calling her name. "Jess." They repeated louder this time. It was Dilllard. She could hear him clearer now. she blinked but relized her eyes were shut. She was still dreaming. Slowly she opened them. She was in an unfamiliar room laying on a bed. She looked around. There were four more beds in the room. Medical equipment lined the walls. An infirmary or sick bay of some sort. Dillard was sitting by her bedside. So was the boy from her dream. "Y-you." She stammered. "W-where am I?" he turned to face her. "hi." He said smiling. "I'm Frank."

"You know you're on fire right?" She said. He looked at her strangely. "I don't think so."' He said brow furrowed. She shook her head. "There are flames surrounding you like an aura." She told him. She swore she heard him mutter "the curse."

Finn's POV

They had split up into pairs. Finn had just gone with it. It was unlike him but this was a situation unlike any he had ever been in. Annabeth had said they needed to get on the ship. Finn had wandered what ship she was talking about. She had been referring to the Greek warship parked on Dillard's roof.

Dillard and The large and rather intimadating boy who Finn had learned was named Frank had taken Jess to the ships infirmary. Annabeth had immediately suggested they split into pairs for tours and further explination. Finn had ended up with the boy Percy.

Percy had calmly explained the existence of the Greek and Roman deities to Finn and the possibility that one of them was Finn's actual mother or father. Finn hoped it was his father. It was easier to imagine him being a surrogate parent. Finn wondered how the other's would take it. Jess and Amanda were orphans they would easily accept it. Maybeck might take coaxing but he lived with his aunt and his parents were dead it would be easy for him. Finn had only ever met Willa's mother from his understanding her father had died in an accident when she was small. Charlene's mother was a single mom so she had an opening. Philby however had two loving parents. Finn's head was starting to hurt from thinking about it. Luckily for him Percy interrupted his train of thought by telling him that they were there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I'm having a bit of trouble with everyone's godly parent except for Charlene and Maybeck. So I need your help. If anyone actually reads this then please give suggestions in the comments. I'll be putting up polls to help me decide. Thanks. **

**-Birdie**

* * *

><p>Charlene's pov.<p>

Charlene had accepted the fact she was a demigod pretty easily. It was strange and she probably would've called Piper crazy if she had been told a few years ago. Now she just sat there silently. She'd never met her father. Her mother never talked about him. For all she knew she was adopted. Piper sat there next to her waiting for her to speak. She never got the chance. The ship landed jolting them both.

Piper had taken them to her cabin so no one would see Charlene's reaction. Both girls stood hurrying to the door. Piper pushed it open. They walked into the hallway where they met Amanda and Jason. "We're here." Jason told them giving Piper a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying up towards the deck.

The three girls followed. The sight of the camp took Charlene's breath away. She slowly walked over to where Maybeck was standing at the railing. They had landed in the middle of a lake. Beyond the shore a crowd of teens was standing all staring at them. "Wow." She said quietly. The camp was beautiful. Green grass, a forest in the distance. Like a regular summer camp. Except for the fact that the building were made mostly of marble and looked like they belonged in ancient Greece.

"Wow is right." Amanda said quietly. She stood on the other side of Maybeck. Charlene couldn't help but notice she kept glancing over at Finn and Percy a few feet away. "You have a family Manda." Charlene said reaching over Maybeck to squeeze her friends hand. Maybeck scoffed. "You believe this stuff?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Yes" Charlene said simply.

"AMANDA!" That was Jess. Charlene turned to see her stumbling awkwardly toward them with the help of Dillard. Charlene grinned opening her mouth to tease Dillard. Before she could Jess stumbled slamming into her and sending her over the railing and into the water.

She shrieked as she hit the icy water. She floundered trying to keep her head above water. Despite her efforts her head slipped under. Her lungs were screaming for air. She saw someone dive into the water above her. She felt strong arms encircling her waist and pulling her upwards. Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Maybeck's Pov<p>

Maybeck launched into action. Ignoring Jess wailing that she had killed Charlie he dove over the edge of the ship. The water was cold but he ignored that. He plowed through it. Charlie was slowly sinking below him. Her blonde hair billowing in the water. She looked small and helpless. He reached her and wrapping his arms around her pulled her upward through the water.

When he surfaced there were people there. Strangers. They pulled them ashore. Someone gave Maybeck a blanket. Someone else tried to take Charlene from him. He resisted. She wasn't breathing. Adrenaline pumped through his body. His mind was clouded except for one thought. Charlene's safety. "She need's mouth to mouth." someone told him. "Let me help." Maybeck shook his head to clear it. "No. I can do it." He insisted pushing the boy away.

He laid Charlie down on the sand. Carefully he tilted her head back. She still wasn't breathing. He carefully placed his mouth on hers and began to give her air. With a shuddering gasp she began to breath. Her eyes fluttered open. Maybeck quickly moved away from her as she began to cough up water.

She sat up and upon seeing Maybeck beside her threw her arms around his neck. "You saved me." She whispered into his ear. "All in a days work." He said blushing. "Nice job." The boy said from behind them. "I'm Will Solace. Head of the Apollo cabin." He held out his hand to shake. Maybeck opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"Nice job?!" The girl was pretty. Very pretty. With long brown hair and brown eyes. She pushed Will out of the way. "He's a hero!" She gushed. "I'm Drew." She said turning to Maybeck. "Terrance Maybeck at your service." He said. He heard Charlene scoff behind him.

Splashing came from behind them and they turned to see the rest of the group walking through the lake. They weren't wading. No the water had parted and they were walking along the lake bed. Maybeck thought of Amanda. He quickly realized that it was the boy Percy. Piper and Willa came running up to Charlene (Jess hobbled behind them as fast as she could having ditched Dillard complaining to Amanda that he looked like a tomato and couldn't speak perfectly good English because he was stuttering. ) Finn approached Maybeck. "What happened?" He asked. Before Maybeck could answer Drew did. "Terry saved that poor dear's life!" She said. "She could have died!"

"Okay. That's enough!" Charlene said "I'm fine honestly. Thank you Maybeck! Now will you all please stop staring at me?" Maybeck turned. "Woah." Mere minuets before Charlene had been soaking wet and covered in sand. Now she was very dry, not a speck of sand was on her, and she was glowing. Literally. There was a glowing pink aura around her. Her hair was curled and tied back into a pony tail with a pink ribbon. She was wearing a matching light pink dress and a golden necklace hung around her neck. "What?" She demanded.

Piper was the first to move. She knelt bowing her head. "All hail Charlene Turner. Daughter of Aphrodite." Everyone, including Maybeck, followed suit. Charlie finally looked down at herself. "Oh my God!" She said eyes wide. Piper produced a mirror and handed it to her. "It's called Aphrodite's blessing. You can change your clothes. That's about it. the hair and makeup will wear off eventually." Charlene nodded staring at herself in the mirror.

"Okay everybody! Nothing to see here! Move it or lose it people!" Piper said. Most everyone did as she said. Maybeck had to fight the urge to get up and walk away. Charlene approached him carefully. She was barefoot. Her beat up sneakers were gone. Her nails had been painted the same shade of pink as her dress and hair ribbon. "You look really pretty." He told her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Terry." She whispered in his ear before following Piper to her new cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Philby's pov

Philby was confused. He was perfectly open to the idea of being the child of a greek or roman good. Except for the fact that it meant one of his parents wasn't his real parent. Who it was he wasn't sure. That was why he had stayed below deck when the ship had landed. Annabeth had told him that due to their age they would be probably claimed almost instantly. He wasn't ready for that. That would be absolute proof. He wasn't ready for that. So he stayed in the ship.

It felt like forever until someone realized he was missing. Willa had come back to find him and ask what was wrong. He felt touched that she cared. He had confided in her. she was so easy to talk to. She listened without interrupting and when he had finished she didn't try o give him any advice. She kenw him well enough to know that wouldn't help. She just sat with him silently. Her mere presence was comforting.

After a while she spoke up. "You cant hide in here forever." she said quietly. He looked into her deep brown eyes. It surprised him to see genuine concern in them. _Concern for me? _He wondered. _Does she really care? _For some reason the thought sent a warm tingling feeling throughout his entire body. Sighing he looked away. "I know." He told her.

She stood, offering her hand to help him up. He smiled and took it. "I do believe you have a camp to come see." She said. He grinned at her and they walked hand in hand up onto the deck.

* * *

><p>Charlene's pov<p>

Charlie was confused. the source of her confusion was none other than Terrance Maybeck. First he jumps off a flying war ship to save her from drowning, then turns around a few minuets later to flirt with her sister. Yes, the horrible hag Drew was her sister. as if that weren't already confusing enough she now had to deal with the fact that she was adopted. With Piper's help she had called her mom and asked her.

Mrs. Turner had admitted that Charlene was in fact adopted. Charlie had always just assumed her mother had reverted back to her maiden name when her father had left them. now she learned that there had never been a father. It was shocking. the foundations of her existence had been torn out from under her.

She didn't know whether to be mad or not. Right now she was just numb. She decided to focus on something other than boy problems and mama drama. The fact that the magical makeup wouldn't be removed, nor her magically styled hair be mussed. When she had opened her suitcase (she had been at a sleepover) all of her clothes had been changed to various shades of pink. She even tried to borrow from some of her siblings. The moment she put something on it turned pink.

Finally after a solid thirty minuets trying to find a non pink outfit she gave up. She flopped down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. It turned pink. She glared at it. Then she realized how stupid it was to glare at a pillow. She got up and stormed out.

Angry tears welled up as she ran angrily away from her cabin. They threatened to spill from her eyes, blurring her vision. She wiped furiously at her eyes with a fuchsia handkerchief she had found in the pocket of her salmon colored jeans. She knew that even if she cried her makeup wouldn't smear or run, her face wouldn't become blotchy and pink, her eyes wouldn't even turn slightly red. No she would stay perfect. That just made her want to cry more. Why? She didn't know.

She wasn't watching where she was going. She was looking down hoping not to be noticed. That was why she ran into someone. To be specific the very someone she had wanted to avoid. "Hey! Charlie! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Charlene sighed. "Go away Terry." She said. keeping her head down. "Hey, no need to be frosty. Whats wrong?" He reached out to touch her cheek. She pulled away.

"I just want to be alone." She said turning away from him. "We don't always get what we want." He said, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "Get off of me!" She wrenched her arm out of his grip and whirled around to face him. Angry tears streamed down her face. Maybeck took a few steps backward, clearly surprised by her outburst.

"Ch-Charlie? Did I do something?" He asked. She wanted to tell him, yell the truth to the world, confide in someone. She couldn't the words stuck in her throat. How was she supposed to tell him. She couldn't exactly slip it into casual conversation: "_Weathers very nice today. Oh yeah, I'm adopted, I have a huge crush on you, seeing you flirt with my sister made me want to rip her in half and feed her to Chernabog, and every article of clothing I put on turns pink, Hows life?"_ She instead kept crying.

As if by instinct he approached her once more. Cautiously. When she didn't protest he hugged her, patting her back and stroking her hair, letting her cry into his chest and ruin his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cling to him as if he were a rock in the middle of a raging ocean, it wasnt too far off either. Right now he was her rock. He didn't know that. If he had known he wouldn't have flirted with Drew. He would've known how much it hurt her to see that. At least she hoped so.

Great. Now she'd gone and made herself cry again. It was true thought wasn't it. He'd never like her. Nope, everyone thought she liked Finn. She had, once, not anymore. Why would he waste his time on someone who he thought loved another guy. It was a lost cause. But he was hugging her. _Because he's a good friend and you're crying and acting generally weird. _She shook her head to clear it. No use crying over it. She let go of Maybeck and wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She muttered. "I should just go now." Before he could say anything more she was gone. running in the other direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda's Pov

Amanda was amazed. For the first time in a long time she felt truly at home. After Charlie fell into the lake she had been left pretty much to herself. She'd used that time to wander around the camp. She'd seen things that she would never had believed if she had been normal. Finally there was an explanation for her mysterious powers. She'd been waiting for this day for years! It was starting to get dark and she was starting to get hungry. She had no idea what she was supposed to do for food. Just as she was starting to contemplate asking for directions a horn sounded in the distance. The whole camp was suddenly full of activity. People began to flock towards what she thought was probably the dining hall.

Amanda got swept into the crowd. Soon she found herself in the dining pavilion not knowing what to do. She must have looked lost because she was approached by two almost identical boys. They had identical curly brown hair and mischievous grins. They were fairly attractive just not her type. The slightly taller of the two grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. He studied her for a second before his face broke into a grin. "Look Conner! New meat!"

The other boy, Connor, circled around her surveying her. "What's your name newbie?" The first boy asked. Letting go of her shoulders. " Amanda Lockheart." She said quietly. "Why so shy Amanda Lockheart?" He asked. "We don't bite?" The second boy laughed. "Speak for yourself." He held out his hand. "Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes. That's my brother Travis." Amanda stayed silent, not really knowing what to do. Luckily for her she was saved by Jason.

"Conner! Travis! Step away from the new girl." He warned as he approached them. Both boys grinned sheepishly and slunk away muttering apologies. "T-thanks." Amanda stuttered. "No problem. I've been looking for you ever since we got here. You must be hungry." Amanda nodded. "The others are over here. Come on." He led her toward a table where Willa, Philby, Finn, and a very pink Charlene, were already sitting. Aside from the other keepers all of the demigods from the ship except Leo were there, along with a few unfamiliar faces. She took a seat in between Philby and Finn. Willa leaned forward so she could talk to Amanda.

"Philby was claimed!" She said. "It's not that big of a deal." Philby argued. "Shut up. Yes it is." Willa chided. She turned back to Amanda. "His mother is Athena." She explained. "Goddess of Wisdom. It makes sense really." Amanda grinned. "Yes it does." Finn laughed. "Philbys not to psyched because it means he has to spend time with blondie over there." He gestured to the girl Annabeth. "She's his cabin head. That means she's his sister." Philby glared at him. Willa quickly changed the subject. "So, Charlie and Philby were both claimed. Who do you think will be next?" Amanda shrugged. "How should I know?" She asked. "Just wondering." Willa told her.

Amanda was starving. Luckily they didn't have to wait that long. Pretty soon everyone was seated and after a few announcements they were ready to tuck into their food. Except there wasn't any food to tuck into. She glanced at Jason who was sitting across from her. His plate was heaped high with food, All of the demigods plates were. Everyone seemed to have something different. Piper had just a sandwich, Percy on the other hand had what looked like a blue hamburger. Annabeth seemed to notice the keepers confusion and quickly gave them a tutorial on how to use their place settings. Pretty soon Amanda was digging into her own meal.

The demigods tried to make small talk but no one was really very talkative. We'll no one except Jess. She sat in between Charlene and Maybeck, seemingly oblivious to the tension between them. "This whole place is so cool! Is the Golden Fleece real? Cuz it looks real. Did you know that you've got the hind legs of a goat?" Amanda loved her sister to death but she was glad when dinner was over and they headed to the campfire.

The campfire was like a regular campfire, except for the fact that with all the people and energy in the crowd the flames had reached 20ft high and were sparkling gold. It was soon clear that some of the demigods (and sayters) were at least 21 or didn't care about the legal drinking age. Someone showed up with a case of beer and pretty soon just about all the sayters and a good portion of the demigods were singing very tipsy campfire songs. Amanda was informed by a very annoyed looking Annabeth that they were not in fact supposed to even have any alcohol of any kind, and that for some reason both of the camp directors were holed up in their office discussing top secret important godly things.

After about half an hour of trying to ignore the very loud, very drunk singing, Amanda finally gave up. She said goodbye to her friends and stood to head back to her assigned bunk in the Hermes cabin. Just as she was about to leave people started yelling. She turned to see two boys, both around twice her size and very we'll muscled, fighting savagely. They were like animals, wrestling each other in the ground, clawing and biting. The flames had turned blood red.

She stood transfixed, watching the fight. She barely heard the sound of hooves approaching from behind her, or her friends gasps of amazement. "Stop! Stop this at once!" Someone behind her yelled. She turned around only to see a horse. Except it wasn't a horse. It had the torso of a man. "A centaur." She murmured. People were shouting now and a few people had started throwing things. Amanda shut her eyes and opened them. She was still there, the whole thing hadn't been a dream. The wind was picking up now and random debris was flying around in the gale. "Manda look out!" She turned half a second too late, just in time to see half of a broken bottle lodge itself into her shoulder.

The pain was immense. Almost worse than any she'd ever felt. She heard someone scream. She couldn't tell if it was her or not. She doubled over in pain, clutching her shoulder. The wind was whirling around her, tugging at her clothes and hair. After a while the pain began to subside and she slowly stood. The scene around her was still chaos. People were still shouting and the two boys were still engaged in their scuffle. She watched as the slightly larger of the boys hefted the other onto his shoulder and tossed him toward the fire.

No one else seemed to notice this new turn of events and Amanda had just enough time to wonder why things like this always happened to her before she thrust out her arms to push the boy away from the flames. She didn't get the chance to see if he made it to safety because she almost immediately collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing she remembered was being scooped up by a pair of strong arms before she completely blacked out.

Jason's Pov

Jason's evening had started out as a fairly good one. It would've stayed that way if some idiot (probably a Faun or some Hermes kid) hadn't decided that since there was no supervision that night they could get away with bringing beer into camp. Pretty soon a bunch of the older campers were extremely tipsy. Jason didn't know who started the singing but whoever it was he wanted to strangle them. He could feel the tension in the air. People were beginning to get uncomfortable. A few even excused themselves and headed to bed early. Jason just watched the drunken demigods in disgust. It was around then that the wind started to pick up. It was barely noticeable. In fact if he hadn't been a son of Zeus he wouldn't have noticed. He tried to strike up a conversation with one of the new girls, Willa, but it proved to be impossible. It was too loud and she was too shy.

Jason was about to give up and head back to his cabin when the fight broke out. He was on his feet in an instant ready to break up the fight. He was stopped by Piper. "Jason don't!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "They're both bigger than you and drunk. You'll get hurt." He nodded in agreement and willingly sat back down. She was right, it wasn't worth the effort. They both watched as the two boys fought like animals. Pretty soon spectators were throwing things and someone had started them chanting "fight! fight! fight!"

Jason didn't know who had gone to get Chiron but suddenly he was there. "Stop! Stop this at once!" The crowd around the two boys ignored this. The wind had really started to pick up, it was blowing around trash and rocks that had been on the ground. Piper frowned at him. "Is that you?" He shook his head. It certainly wasn't natural there was only one other explanation. Another child of Zeus.

His gaze turned to the newcomers. Two had already been claimed, that left five options. The girl Willa was conversing with the Philby boy. The leader of their little group, Finn, was talking to the son of Hermes who had helped with the extraction. The tall African American boy, whose name had slipped Jason's mind, didn't seem to mind the noise. He was trying to get the attention of the blonde, Charlene. She was talking to option number four, the girl Jess. None of the four seemed in any way disturbed by their current circumstances.

Then his gaze fell Amanda. She was staring at Chiron in awe, as if she couldn't believe that he existed, Jason knew the feeling. What caught his eye however, was the fact that the wind hadn't so much as ruffled her clothes. Jason watched as a rather large rock headed straight toward her head. He was about to yell at her to watch out when, at the last second, the rock changed its course and flew past her.

He nudged Piper and pointed at Amanda. She looked at where he was pointing then looked back at him quizzically. "Watch." She did. Pretty soon a broken bottle came flying towards Amanda. Jason knew what would happen next. Any second now the bottle would-"Amanda watch out!" The boy Finn had noticed the bottle at the last second. Amanda turned. The second she realized what was happening the bottle imbedded itself into her shoulder. She screamed and doubled over in pain. The wind intensified, whipping about, tugging on Jason's hair and clothes. Piper, who was beside him, had to cling onto him for dear life or else she'd be blown away.

Jason had to do something! He slowly made his way toward Amanda, fighting against the wind. He could see Finn trying the same thing. Before either of them could reach her she stood, slowly, as if she were still in pain. Then for some reason she thrust out her hands, pointing towards the fire. Jason looked at where she was pointing. The larger of the two boys had thrown the other towards the fire, Amanda had used the wind to move the boy out of harms way. How had she known she could do that? His focus was brought back to Amanda when she collapsed onto the ground.

Almost instantly the winds stopped blowing. He was able to run to her. Finn beat him there. The younger boy scooped Amanda into his arms as if she weighed nothing. Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. I'll show you where to take her." Finn simply nodded. People had begun to stand and survey the damage the wind had done. A few people had been hit with flying embers from the fire. Jason led Finn through the crowd. He began to her murmurs of "what happened to her?" And "did she start that?" Suddenly a shriek ripped through the air. "Amanda!"

The girl Jess was pushing her way through the crowd, making her way towards them. "What happened?" She wailed as she reached them. She glared at Jason. "Did you do this?" She asked accusingly. "No. But I thi-" Jess cut him off. "Don't lie to me!" She threatened. He was about a head taller than her yet she still managed to intimidate him. "I'm not lying." He insisted. "It could have just as easily been him." He gestured to Finn. Jess shook her head. "Nope. Couldn't have. He's to infatuated with Amanda to hurt her." Jason rolled his eyes. "It wasn't anyone's fault. She over exerted herself, that's all." Jess shook her head like she didn't believe him but she stepped aside and let them through. He looked back to see that she'd fallen in like behind Finn.

They reached the big house with little trouble. Immediately upon their arrival a group of Apollo campers took Amanda from a very reluctant Finn. A few minuets later they were allowed to enter. Argus, the many eyed security guard was standing outside her door. They were informed that only two visitors were allowed at a time. Jason excused himself, he could come back later. Right now he had to find Chiron.

After a good half hour of searching he finally found the centaur sitting on the front porch of the big house with Hazel, Percy, and Nico. "Ahh Jason, you're here. I figured you'd be looking for us. I took the liberty of gathering the rest of your cousins for you." Jason nodded. "I figured you'd be the first to notice this new turn of events." Chiron told him. "What turn of events?" Hazel asked. Chiron turned to him. "Jason?" Jason took a deep breath. "I've been lead to believe that Amanda is a child of Zeus. We've found another big three demigod."


End file.
